


The Reveal

by rainsonata



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsonata/pseuds/rainsonata
Summary: Things get awkward real quick when Lunatic Psyker receives the wrong clothes for his wedding.  What happened when my LP was the one that got proposed.
Relationships: Edward "Add" Grenore/Edward "Add" Grenore, MMLP - Relationship, Mastermind/Lunatic Psyker
Kudos: 2





	The Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr.

“Is this some kind of joke?” Lusa shook his head with disbelief. 

His hand gripped on the side of the opened package and looked down at the cardboard box with a grimace. He was in the middle of cleaning the living room when the packages arrived at the doorstep with his name on one of them. After the delivery person left, he opened the box to see a wedding dress lying alongside a pair of shoes that could in no shape or form fit his feet even if he tried. He was just about ready to blow a fuse when he held up the veil. The crown was crafted with gold leaf in the shape of two swans kissing and was decorated with fake red stones. 

“What’s that?” Add plopped onto the couch next to Lusa. 

The Mastermind’s hair was in disarray, some of the strands combed too much to one side and his face was pale like he just woke up from a nap. He opened his mouth into an o shape when he saw the packages. 

Add picked up the black box lying at Lusa’s feet with interest. He took a pair of scissors to snap through the string and tape, careful to avoid cutting into the cardboard. Inside the box was a black collared shirt wrapped inside a plastic bag that crinkled when Add tossed it to the side. He took out a white tuxedo with gold lined stitches along with matching pairs of shoes and gloves. 

“Whose is this?”

He grabbed the dress from Lusa to run his hand through the fabric to discover that it was semi transparent when separating the layers. His neutral expression strained when he got to the floral ribbons that tied around the back. 

“Mine,” Lusa said with a deadpan face. “They delivered the wrong clothes.” He had his hands over his temples.

His alternate cracked a smile, “I don’t know, I think it suits you.” Add moved his head to avoid getting hit in the face when Lusa threw the empty box at him.

“Fuck you.” Lusa grumbled with his ears turning red. 

It was embarrassing to be the one receiving wrong clothes (The package even had his name labeled on it - not Add, his!). He waited for Add to continue laughing in his face, but looked up with a startled reaction when he felt one hand placed on his shoulder. Add noticed his uneasiness and massaged the back of his neck at a slow pace in attempt to calm him down. Lusa paused at the kind gesture, but he didn’t complain when Add was still at it for a few seconds before pulling away. 

“We still have a couple days until the wedding,” he said in a soothing voice. “Just return the clothes and exchange for the right set. Although…” Add’s lips curled into a grin. “If you want to keep it-” 

Heat traveled up to Lusa’s cheeks, cutting off the suggestion when he threw a cushion to Add’s face. The cushion fell to his arms, but he had a cheeky not so innocent smile that made Lusa want to groan. Lusa recognized the sly expression and it didn’t take much imagination to figure out what was on his mind when he eyed Lusa and the dress. 

The dress was laid down on the couch, but the pair of shoes was in Lusa’s hands. It took less than a glance to tell that they were meant for smaller and narrower feet. 

He lost it when Add jokingly wagged his eyebrows at him before joining in with laughter. He couldn’t believed he was getting married to this asshole. At first, he was angry about the mix up, but this was getting ridiculous. 

Lusa decided to humor him. He threw the dress on top of his head, pulling it over to discover that the front part of the skirt went past his thighs and he back skirt went down to his calves. It wasn’t how thin the dress was that bothered him, but how tight it was around his figure. 

Without the high heels, the ribbons tied around his waist trailed past his ankles, almost touching the carpet floor. He couldn’t help but wonder how anyone could walk around in this dress, even if it was for a short distance in the wedding hall. It was then did Lusa realize how much of a bad idea it was to wear something so form fitting over loose clothing underneath. 

“That looks uncomfortable.” Add seemed to have arrived at the same conclusion and tugged on the sleeve of Lusa’s T-shirt from underneath. 

If he was being honest, he was amazed Lusa could even get the dress past his shoulders. Add was starting to suspect that only mistake in the order was the attire type because it looked like the dress was the correct size. He couldn’t help but wonder how cold it would be for Lusa’s upper body and shoulder revealed.

Add abruptly pushed those curious thoughts away and shook his head as if that would help. This was all fun and games, he didn’t need to think about this right now, he chastised to himself. And yet, those efforts were a failed cause, because when he looked at Lusa, he saw that the brawler was also holding his breath. For once, the damn brute had nothing to say, his eyes lit up with a mix of amusement and embarrassment? 

His fingers found their way back to Lusa’s sleeves again, wormed underneath them, and pressed against warm skin. He did that for a few moments before giving up and went for the shirt’s collar instead. Add felt his own skin flash hot when he removed the shirt up by the collar, slowly so that it wouldn’t ruin the dress. If it was possible, his ears turned redder when he peeked a glance at Lusa to see that he was blushing too. There were no protests, so Add proceeded as before and successfully took the shirt off of Lusa’s head and chucked it to the opposite side of the room.

Without the shirt, it was clear that the dress was rather flattering. The dress stopped just before his shoulders at the chest with gold material at the edges and a red stone where the heart was supposed to be. Add chuckled when Lusa automatically covered his chest with both of his arms. He bit his lips into a feeble smile when Lusa sent him a glare that failed to be intimidating with the flustered cheeks. 

He held up the veil to show the tacky swans and teased, “Want to try this too?” The plastic pink flowers dangling on the crown’s edges shimmered when he waved it. 

“Shut up,” Lusa growled. 

Add snickered and threw himself over the couch to toss the veil back into the box. Amused at the brawler’s feeble attempt to cover himself, he gently held Lusa’s arms and pried them off to reveal his barely covered chest. Lusa awkwardly sat in his seat, his face matching the color of the dress. He felt Lusa tremble underneath his weight when he pressed himself against the other. Lusa’s muscles twitched underneath the thin fabric when Add placed one hand on the his chest. 

The dress itself was made of silk and lighter fabrics that layered to resemble a flower when fanned out. It had various hues of pink, almost white with tiny flowers sewn at the edges of the skirt with shining transparent fabric skimmed on top to give it a sparkling effect. 

He hummed when he slipped his hand across the waist before finding its way down to the lower part of the dress. His face grew warm when he placed one hand on Lusa’s lap. He gazed at Lusa with half lidded eyes before he closed them and leaned over, gently kissing and tracing his tongue over the edges. 

Add groaned when Lusa roughly kissed him back, patience thin with the slow pace. He struggled to keep up when their teeth and tongue kept clashing before a gasp escaped him when Lusa’s tongue shoved into his mouth, one arm on his shoulder and the other on his back. 

His skin felt hot from Lusa’s touch, swallowing before weakly opening his mouth. Overwhelmed, Add closed his eyes and enjoyed the vibrations of other’s lips as Lusa moaned around the kiss. 

He was the first to pull away. Drool dripped from his lips before he quickly cleaned it up and took the time to catch his breath. He jerked when he felt a pair of cold hands grasp his chest and looked down to see they belonged to Lusa. They remained still for a few moments before Lusa finally found his voice. 

“What about you?” Lusa appeared surprised by how sultry his own voice was. 

Lusa twisted his fingers into Add’s shirt and tugged on the tie. Add took him by the hand, helping him undo it and loosen the collar of his shirt. He sighed in relief at the air cooling down his neck that was getting progressively warmer as he dragged his tongue across Lusa’s neck. His tongue moved over hot skin and left the neck decorated with bite marks. 

Add planted light kisses along his chest, kneading and massaging his back before slithering them to his lower back and down to the waist underneath the thin fabric. He was quick to peel the top of the dress off to make room and leave light crescent marks on the brawler’s chest. 

Lusa’s arm movements were restrained by Add’s hands around his wrists. His arms would have been useless anyway as he squirmed when Add pushed the dress further down. He couldn’t stop laughing when Add pressed his tongue against his stomach, sucking on it and leaving angry red blotches on his skin. 

Add nearly tore the dress off and dragged it down until it was down to his hips. He stopped and had a confused expression when he felt a sudden cut from the slippery material of the dress. Lusa gave him a sheepish smile when he saw the pair of sweatpants, a sharp contrast in color, pink over black. He had a pleading look that made the scientist whimper when he slyly rubbed his legs against Add’s.

It happened too quickly and Add could register what happened, Lusa grabbed him by the wrists and flipped him over in swift motion. Add was in a daze as he soon found himself lying on his back. His lover hovered over him with the dress awkwardly stuck between his legs and a hungry look that made him moan when their eyes met. 

“What are you waiting for?” Lusa’s husky voice startled Add, who was still stunned from the sudden switch. Lusa chuckled and brought his face up close to tuck in a few stray strands of hair away to see his lovely face. He licked around the shell of his ear and whispered, “Don’t leave me hanging like that.” 

Add sighed, but chuckled as he took off his belt in swift motion and let Lusa help him take off his pants. He gently shook his head at the brawler’s impatience, but still, he grinned when Lusa kicked the dress off his legs along with his pants and discarded them into the growing pile of clothes. Lusa shared his eagerness and had an equally wide grin as he leaned over to kiss his swollen lips before spreading his legs out. 


End file.
